batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robins 2
''Robins 2 ''is the sequil to the video game Robins. Gameplay Basic/Movement The game is similar to the Batman Arkham series. You can walk using WASD or the L stick and look around using the mouse or the R stick. Space, X, A or B does most of the actions (climb, open doors, etc) if you hold the same keys/buttons you can run. You can crouch or slide (when running) using L Cntrl, R2, RT or ZR. If you hold left click, Y or square you can switch characters. You zoom using Z, R3 or R, you centre the camera using L3 or L. Combat To attack you use the left click, square, X or Y. You perform a counter/silent takedown with a left click, triangle, Y or X. The stun can be performed with the Q key, circle, B or A. To evade an attack you must click Space, X twice, A twice or B twice. Plot Mission One:Royal Flush A new gang has shown up in Gotham, the Royal Flush Gang, consisting of the King of Spades, the Queen of Spades, Jack of Spades, Ten of Spades and a large android named Ace. When the Robins face them a small boss battle is trigered, the boss is a tutorial which teaches the player how to use their gadgets and their fighting moves, the boss ends with the Robins beat. When they wake up Bell says they might be rusty. Mission Two:Plan B Bell decides that they need a Plan B so she decides to get help from an Old Foe. They go to Iron Heights with Riddler sitting Behind Bars. Bell forces to tell them a Riddle to the Location of The Royal Flush gang. Then Riddler says There is a house. A person enters this house blind but exits its seeing. What is It? Micheal answers a School. They go to the School and they only see Ten. They fight her. She is a high Jumper. Soon the only way you can beat her is if you grapple to where she is going to jump, and do a combo on her. At the end Ten is arrested. Mission Three:Jack and Jill The next person the Robins go after Jack next but when they find him he knocks them all out. Bell is the first to wake up and she realizes she is in a bride outfit, she then sees Jack standing over her bed, he says that he wants her to be his Jill but Bell is very uncomfortable with this so Jack knocks her out with gas. When she wakes up this time she escapes from a creepy basement and frees the others. When they reach the end Jack blocks the door saying they aren't going anywhere. The Jack boss has him fighting with a cavalier sword and fighting like a cavalier himself. Mission Four:The Returning Joke While they are trying to find Queen The Robins get stopped by The Joker who have returned along with Harley Quinn. First they fight tons of Joker Goons. Then Bell fights Harley Quinn, and Tommy fights Joker. The Harley Quinn boss is Harley runs around very fast slamming her hammer. She can only beat her by Grappling her and doing a combo. The Joker boss is he is sitting on a box. Then the box opens with the Joker launching at him. Then if he dodges him Joker starts fighting like The Jack boss but throws Pies at him too. Then The Robins arrest Joker, and Harley. Mission Five:Brake Out The Royal Flush brakes in to Blackgate and frees everyone there so now the Robins must stop them as well. There are three bosses all across the city, Deadshot, who fires at you from a distance and can only be beat from behind, Anarky, who is the same as his first fight, and the Preston Payne Clayface, who will try to grab you and can be defeated by punching him in the gut many times before throwing a Robinrang at his head. Mission Six:The Queen of The Hill With Ten, and Jack locked up in The Batcave the Robins decide to go after Queen. Queen is found in an Abandoned Amusement Park. There are 3 Switches activating an Anti force field that is blocking which ride Queen is in. The first Switch is on the top of an unmoving Ferris wheel. You use a Grappling Hook to go on the top then pull that lever. The Second one is in The Dunk Tank where you must throw a Robinrang to activate the switch which is the Dunk Tank. The Last one is outside of the Ride which is a Castle Rollercoaster, but first you have to fight a Brute which swings and throws objects, and you can only use an Explosive Robinrang to defeat. Then It shows a Cutscene with Queen sharpening a Knife saying this Knife will have your blood on it. Queen is like a combination of the Jack and Ten boss. Mission Seven:King of the castle The Robins have trouble finding the king until they realize that Gotham has a castle, the castle has people in knight armour as the main enemies. Before facing the King the Robins face a mini boss named "The Black Knight" who fights like the Jack boss, though not as fast or strong. The King boss himself is very fast, very strong, and is actually unbeatable. The King then gloats, he does it long enough for the Robins to escape. The Robins then sit around, wondering how they can beat someone better that them. Side-Missions That'll do Pyg Professor Pyg returns and now has an army of dollotrons, the player must destroy all fourteen dollotrons who are scattered across the city, after they are destroyed Pyg shows up in the park where he is shooting at people, he is very simple to beat, since all the player must do is throw a Robinrang in to the gun which triggers a cut scene where Michael knocks out Pyg before saying that he hates bacon. The Firefly Buildings have been burning down lately. So the Robins go to investigate the Building burns. Then Joseph sees a Masked man with a flame thrower. So Joseph has the Robins confront this man. The man creates a fire wave that you can only duck under. Then when they get under the Fire he starts shooting waves of Fire. Then it shows a Cutscene where Bell unmasks him and it happens to be her boyfriend John Lucas. She asks John why he done this? John says Because I was Inspired by the Original. Then Bell knocks him out in tears. Fear the wrath of the rat! Rats keep showing up all over the city so the Robins try to find out what's going on. If the player finds all the rat dens they will lead you to a sewer pipe where the Ratcatcher can be found. He will run away and the player must chase and capture him, once he is caught his face smashes in to the ground knocking him out. Under the Rabbit Hole Mad Hatter returns and creates a new gang called the Wonderland gang. Consisting of Himself,Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, and Alice. The Robins fight the Wonderland gang and there is a different way to defeat each member. Mad Hatter surrounds himself with mindless goons. He leaves a small open passage to throw a Robinrang. Tweedle Dee, and Tweedle Dum stick together and that is their weakness. Tweedle Dee sometimes rolls Tweedle Dum, and that is how to beat them attack one of them separate, and not together. Alice is exactly like the Ten boss. Nine Lives A new villains has shown up in Gotham, Catman. He is found in the zoo fighting with a tiger and once you get in he starts riding the tiger and attacks. The way you beat him is by making him ram in to a wall three times and then fight Catman nine times, which is actually very short considering how easy it is to beat him. Deadly Luck There has been a series of Murders. The Robins began to investigate these Murders. There are 3 bodies one in Park Row, another in The Clocktower, and the Last in The Museum. After the last body have been scanned there is a report of a Murder of Progress. So when they make it to Where the Murder is a Girl comes in. She is like the Harley Quinn boss but she has Swords. Power of Prometheus A strange man named Prometheus comes to Gotham and the Robins must stop him, Prometheus knows all the moves that the Robins do, so they are basically fighting themselves. A short cutscene plays where Prometheus tries to attack Bell but Michael grabs him and throws him in to a wall, knocking him out. Cast *Tara Strong as Bell, Ten, Harley Quinn, Cheshire *Troy Baker as Michael, Ratcatcher *Zach Callison as Tommy *Scott Menville as Joseph, Jack *Nolan North as King, Pyg, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum *Grey DeLisle as Queen, Alice *Ace doesn't speak *Wally Wingert as Riddler *Will Friedle as John Lucas/ Firefly *Kevin Micheal Richardson as Joker *Peter MacNicol as Mad Hatter *John DiMaggio as Catman Easter Eggs In the sewers there are caged of areas that if you throw a Robinrang down one Killer Croc will run by. A man in a white coat and purple glasses can be seen in a bar who looks a lot like Hugo Strange. In the school there is a Teacher's desk that says Mr. Zeus. On one side of Gotham there is a button, on the other side there is another button, once both are pressed it will tell you to go to the beach. When you get there you will see a woman be eaten by a megalodon, referencing the famous scene from the thriller film "Jaws" In the sewers there is a locked door, to open it you will need to hit a button behind a cage with a Robinrang. When the door opens and the player enters the room is so dark it's hard to see anything but if you stay for a bit a voice will tell you to get out, if you look at the room with the camera you will see the spectre. In The Museum there is a statue that looks Like Vandal Savage. When Prometheus is introduced he says "Maybe I could go after the Justice League?" before dismissing himself by saying "No, no, I'm no Superman" this mocks a scene from the comic "Justice League: Cry for Justice." There are 50 cameras all over Gotham, after destroying them all a voice on a microphone will say "Who ever is destroying the cameras, you suck." The Easter Egg of characters mentioning locations and other characters returns in this game. *Random people can be heard saying "I hate Gotham but at least it's better than Metropolis." *The man in the glasses sometimes says "I'd like to know more about this 'Flash' fellow." *In one Part during The Fight with Firefly he says," After I burn down Gotham I will head towards Starling City." Category:Video-Games